


Night Talks Deceive

by Rai99



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, And a Hug, Angst, Kano is bad with emotions, Kano needs a smack to the face, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Mental Instability, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai99/pseuds/Rai99
Summary: The re-telling of Kano's character song "Yobanashi Deceive" in a story/fic format.Welcome to the madness.There is no escape.Are you ready for a story?





	Night Talks Deceive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first story in this fandom. Firstly, this is completely based on Kano's character song "Yobanashi Deceive". I simply wrote the song in a story format from Kano's pov so many things won't make sense. If you haven't heard the song, I suggest you to do it. Please understand that this is not plagiarism, I'm fully admitting that I wrote it completely based on the song, just in a fic/story format. All credits go to IA for the lovely song. That aside, I have included some of my own parts in this too so it's not just a re-telling of the song though it's not much. I wrote this a long time back so apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

 

Some say that the truth may hurt for a little but a lie will hurt forever.

What do you think?

Do you like lying? Or, are you one of those goody two shoes who prefer clinging onto the truth because ‘Mama said so’?

Hm?

What about me?

That’s a funny question, you know.

But if I had to answer, I’d say....

Lying is my forte.

But I’m kinda bad at saying what I truly feel, you see.

It’s kinda funny, actually....

How my truest tales sound the most false!

 

There is a floating bebop sensation as the night claims the sunlight and everything turns pitch black. Not entirely black, though, and not entirely white either – somewhere in between, you know? The two-beat drop of the song playing in my head stops and I guess I can complain now, huh?

Hey!

Yeah, you.

You wanna talk for a little while?

It’s about a few stupid, hurtful habits but I’ve realized I can’t contain myself any longer so…how about I provide you an interesting story for a reasonable price, ok?

Well then, let’s get started, shall we?

I’ve actually been hiding some rather unique traits about myself for a while now….and pretended to be all normal!

Exciting, isn’t it?

But, I constantly worried about it.

And then, one day – has it been ten years, already? – a monster spoke to me.

 

 

_‘Hey, hey, you like lying, kid?’_

_‘Yeah, yeah! It’s fun, isn’t it, Mister?’_

_‘Hmm, you’re a funny one, kid. How about I give you a present, then?’_

_‘A present? To a stranger like me? You’re a strange one, Mister. You aren’t lying to me, then?’_

_‘Me? Lying? Nah. It’ll be a gift for you, kid. The best gift you’ve ever gotten!’_

_‘Should I believe you, Mister?’_

_‘That’s up to you,’_

_‘….I guess it won’t hurt to believe you, then. What’s the gift, Mister?’_

_‘Close your eyes! Don’t want to ruin the surprise!’_

And then, the monster gulped down my heart and screamed “ _CONTINUE LYING!_ ”

 

Since then, I’ve always been a liar.

Wearing a mask made of smiling skeletons, one side black and the other white; no one’s ever caught me.

Y’know, I’ve been reduced to a monster, I think.

…Ah!

Hey, don’t cry!

It’s all just nonsense, okay?

 

* * *

 

The mask in my hand sneers and isn’t this **so** much fun?

 

* * *

 

 

Oh my, how dirty and shameful.

I keep deceiving ‘till the end.

But even though I say that…isn’t this feeling kinda uncanny?

I deceive and deceive and deceive and deceive and deceive.

Ah! Don’t mind, don’t mind! Just look the other way and let the lies pile up!

Today, too, I sneer at the tedium.

 

The bebop sensation remains, is it a shout-out to the girls who disappeared?

The two-beat song still plays for all the boys who hate lies and cries.

That’s right. In that same manner, another shady deal was made with him.

Gulped down all our hearts and that’s when we finally realized….

 

Even if all my dreams came true, I won’t be able to live in this world alone.

‘Is that also a lie?’ I ask.

‘No, no, it’s my true feelings!’ I reply quickly.

My collapsing brain is filled to the brim – man, what do I do now?

 

* * *

 

 

The mask is no longer sneering and neither is it laughing anymore. I wonder why there’s a jagged line across it as if it’s cracking.

 

* * *

 

 

Oh my, what a dirty and shameful creature I’ve become!

Listen to me now!

To my heart, to my selfishness, to this messed up **lie** , to the real me!

‘I’m so lonely,’ I say and I know I won’t ever change because it’s all just a lie, right?

Right?

Right?

RIGHT?

I’m so disgusted by myself – what the hell did I become? – that I can’t help but sneer.

‘But, it’s all just a lie, isn’t it?’ I ask bitterly.

‘Isn’t it?’ I ask in return.

It is.

It isn’t.

It is.

It isn’t.

Ah, my head hurts now but…

I guess I deserve it, huh?

 

* * *

 

 

The mask shatters and I laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh. Who am I kidding? Of course, it’s not gone. It’ll never be gone. It’s all just a lie at the end.

 

* * *

 

 

Oh my, how dirty and shameful!

I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!

Listen to me even more!

I wonder if this disgusting me can be saved any longer?

‘No problem!’ I reply.

Ah, I haven’t changed at all.

‘Oops, I made a mistake,’ I say.

Once again, this uncanny me is stuck to this part of me.

 

* * *

 

 

The mask of skeletons mends; the black and white returning like scattered paint across an empty canvas. It’s familiar, to be honest. Hey, isn’t that my broken little heart? That’s strange. Did I always have that white side to me? Nah, probably not. It’s probably deceiving me now.

 

* * *

 

‘Hey, hey, is it to the black part?’

‘No idea. But it doesn’t matter, does it? Because – ‘

‘It’s all just a lie,’

‘Right?’

‘Right!’

 

And that makes it all the more fun!

 

Ah, I said too much, didn’t I?

In any case, it’s just a nonsensical story, y’know.

Well then, we’ll stop here for today. And then next time, when the signal sounds...

I’ll tell you an even **stranger** story.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I admit, the re-telling could've been better but I decided to leave it like this. I might have gotten a few of the interpretations in the song wrong and for that I apologize. I love the complexity of the song and the ambiguous ending. Kano is one of my fav characters from this series. Please leave a comment! :D


End file.
